Aceptándonos
by Zero-0017
Summary: ¿Por que Hanabi y Naruto terminaron juntos? Esa es una buena pregunta. Veamos... Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Justo en el tiempo limite, y ya. Solo eso tengo que decir.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "**Reto Parejas Crack**" del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Aceptándonos<strong>_

Todos los sabían. Niños, ancianos, adultos… la totalidad del mundo shinobi estaba enterado de tan magnánima noticia. Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el que fuera el chico problema de su aldea, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, El Heroe de Konoha. El salvador del mundo Shinobi.

Ahora anexaba a su lista un título más.

Prometido y "casi" marido de Hanabi Hyuuga.

Pero ese era un título que él no busco ni deseaba, por el que no había movido ni un solo dedo. Y eso era gracias a su fama y prestigio recién obtenidos; las que de alguna forma habían sorprendido a los ancianos del clan Hyuuga y que por alguna razón les dio por pedirlo como prometido de su heredera del clan.

¿Rehusarse? De verdad, ¿alguna vez Naruto se había rehusado a algo que le pidieran por el bien de su aldea? La respuesta era obvia y estúpida. No podía decir: "Ah, gracias por su consideración, pero no gracias." Eso estaba fuera de temática.

Y con respecto a la otra implicada; había algo seguro, Hanabi por muy joven que fuera tenía un orgullo como heredera, por lo que si era necesario enamorar a su actual prometido para que no existiera duda de ese matrimonio… lo haría. Incluso si eso significaba competir contra su hermana por un chico, también lo realizaría.

Era una orden por donde le mirara, un matrimonio arreglado no era más que una misión. Una muy importante si hay que agregar. Todo era por el bien y prosperidad del clan. Y como Hanabi lo veía, no había otra opción. Su familia tenía que permanecer como la más fuerte y de mayor prestigio de la Aldea de Konoha.

Aunque si le preguntaran a Naruto y el fuera totalmente sincero, el respondería: Si claro, que tragicómico ¿no? Ahora estaba comprometido con Hanabi, cuando aún no le respondía a Hinata sobre su confesión. Pero viéndolo de otra perspectiva, Hinata ya sabía lo que venía ¿verdad? Eso de "Lo siento, pero ahora ya estoy comprometido con tu hermana" seria respuesta suficiente ahora. Le daba mucha pena y mal sentimiento hacer eso pero… que justo en esos momentos Hanabi le mirara con mirada inquisitiva le daba mal espina. Ella no leía los pensamientos ¡por todos los cielos! ¿o si? No… no podía. Se decía a sí mismo, preocupándose porque su prometida se diera cuenta de que pensaba en Hinata.

El paso uno debía ser, el salir en citas con su ahora novio. En el pensar de Hanabi ya estaba en circulación lo que tenía que hacer para tener una buena relación con su futuro esposo. Si bien faltaba mucho para que se casaran, ya que ambos eran aún muy jóvenes, el actuar de forma anticipada era necesario. Y primero, era eso de conocerse y gustarse. De hecho, ese era el motivo principal por el que ahora se encontraban en un restaurant, uno frente a otro. Y por eso también lo miraba un poco y pero con demasiada atención.

Bien, viéndolo de forma cruda y objetiva. Naruto podía catalogarse como un chico atractivo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, una piel de un llamativo color bronceado y anexando ese cabello rubio tan enigmático. En lo físico no podía poner muchos peros, aunque en lo psicológico… quedaba mucho que desear. Infantil, terco, travieso, incluso un poco pervertido. Ese era Naruto, y aunque no hubiera tratado mucho con él, sabia de fuentes muy fiables sus características. Aunque algo paso por la mente de Hanabi mientras se tomaba un jugo: ¿Naruto que pensaba de ella?

—Ey… ¿yo te gusto?

Si, bueno. A Hanabi le faltaba un poco de tacto al expresarse. Así que Naruto casi escupe su bebida.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó claramente confundido.

La pequeña Hyuuga se pensó replantear la pregunta de una forma diferente.

—¿Te parezco bonita?

Y el color bronceado de la piel de aquel rubio se pintó de varias tonalidades de rojo.

Hanabi le pareció rara. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo así de buenas a primeras? ¡Por Kami! Esta era su primera experiencia en una cita y se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No sabía que responder: ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Más o menos? ¿Te falta más pechonalidad? Sentía que no había respuesta correcta, así que mejor… ¡Divagar!

—Eh… En realidad no me he puesto a pensar en eso.

—Ah, bueno. Si ese es el caso, ¿qué opinas de Hinata?

Esa pregunta era peor que la anterior. Otra vez… divaga. Se decía a si mismo.

—¿Celos? — Respondió el rubio con otra pregunta.

—Si quieres llamarlos así… creo que un poco.

Naruto bufo, no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa. ¿Estaría bien preguntarle más cosas? Bueno… la situación ya estaba puesta. Hizo a un lado su bebida y recargo ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Yo te gusto? — Cuestiono él.

—Supongo que sí. Además eres mi novio ¿no? Eres mío ahora.

De nuevo la pequeña Hanabi le callaba con sus respuestas. ¿Él era un objeto o algo así para ella? Tentar el terreno había sido interesante, pero tenía que poner los puntos sobre lo que venía.

—En ese caso. Tú también eres mía ahora ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Le sorprendió que no titubeara. Por eso decidió ir más allá.

—Entonces si yo quisiera que tú y yo…— Se arrepintió de terminar la frase.

—¿Procrear? Pues si así lo quieres…— Mencionó y se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Espera!¡Espera! —Exclamo agitando las manos. —Solo era una broma.

Ella tomo asiento de nuevo.

—Tienes que ser más claro. A veces me cuesta saber si están bromeando conmigo.

—Me di cuenta. Hanabi, en verdad ¿no tienes problemas con aceptar este matrimonio?

—No. Porque es por el bien de mi clan. Por eso tienes que enamórate de mí.

Naruto rodo los ojos. Esta chiquilla se lo tomaba muy en serio ¿verdad?, y si le sumábamos lo decidida que se veía… empezó a temblar. Algo le decía que si ella se lo proponía lo iba a lograr.

Todos lo sabían. Amigos, compañeros, profesores. Toda la Aldea en su totalidad estaba enterada de tan magnifico evento que se aproximaba. La tan esperada "Boda", esa que se celebraría cuando Hanabi cumpliera los dieciocho años

Los Hyuuga estaban en éxtasis con los preparativos. ¿De verdad aún faltaba un año y ya había tanto movimiento? Pues sí. Nada debía dejarse al azar, y todo debía salir perfecto. Por eso y por muchas razones más, ya a nadie se le hacía extraño ver a ambos saliendo juntos. Eran una pareja después de todo. Y al parecer ya ambos estaban acostumbrados a esa proximidad. Eso se constataba, por ejemplo, cuando salían a pasear juntos.

Como ese día.

—Sabes Naruto. Yo antes no entendía a mi hermana.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ti. Pero no entendía la razón.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, como ahora yo también te amo. La comprendo.

Feliz y triste, ¿Cómo era que se podían sentir ambos al mismo tiempo? Lo primero por la confesión de Hanabi, a la que ahora admiraba y quería. Pero lo segundo, debido al dolor que suponía debió de sentir en su momento su amiga Hinata. A la que habían enviado como cónsul a la Aldea de la Arena, y la que probablemente no verían hasta el día de la boda.

—Eh… bueno.

—No te preocupes. Ya charle con ella al respecto y acepta nuestro matrimonio.

Claro, no había manera de que Hinata se negara; eso no estaría en su personalidad. Menos ahora que ambos se llevaban bien y se querían. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado? Ni idea.

¿Sería la vez en que Hanabi fui a cuidarlo de su resfriado? ¿Cuándo fueron a una misión juntos? ¿O tal vez cuando se dieron su primer beso en aquel campo de entrenamiento? De nuevo, no sabía en qué momento sucedió. Hanabi era aún una niña cuando se anunció su compromiso, así que básicamente al principio ambos se volvieron buenos amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento. Después al crecer, aquella amistad se transformó en algo más. ¿Podía llamarse a eso amor?

—Lo que tengo duda ahora es, ¿tú me quieres?

—Si Hanabi, te quiero.— Acepto él con una sonrisa.

Ella le abrazo. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto, que si se lo llegaran a quitar, no podría con el dolor de perderlo. ¿Por qué Naruto se convirtió en una persona tan importante en su vida? Se suponía que Hanabi iba a lograr que Naruto se enamorarse de ella ¿en qué momento todo había resultado lo contrario?

Porque si, lo amaba. Demasiado. Además tenía que honrar esa promesa con su hermana, nunca lo iba a olvidar. ¿Cómo hacerlo si Hinata se lo pedía desde el fondo de su corazón? Estaba grabado como fuego en su mente.

—Hanabi, por favor. — Su hermana mayor se arrodillo frente a ella.—Ama mucho a Naruto y hazlo muy feliz. Eso es lo único que quiero. Él ya ha sufrido mucho en su vida.

—Hermana yo…— No sabía cómo responder.

—Prométemelo, para que yo pueda irme a mi misión en paz.

—Bien yo… lo prometo.

—Gracias hermanita.— Hinata alzo la mirada y se puso de pie.

No podía admirar más a su hermana mayor. Incluso en ese acto, que muchos hasta verían humillante, le mostro toda su valentía y valor como persona. Eso la obligaba a cumplir su juramento. Además, ahora que amaba a su prometido, con más razón honraría esas palabras.

¿Alguna vez pensó en rehusarse a ese matrimonio? La verdad es que no. En ella no estaba el negarse y decirle al consejo de Ancianos: "No, lo siento. Quiero casarme por amor." Eso estaba fuera de contexto.

Y ese sentido de responsabilidad era una de las tantas cosas por la que Naruto había terminado enamorado de Hanabi. Físicamente además, ella había crecido para convertise en una atractiva mujer. Por favor, ¿quién no amaría a una hermosa chica que daba todo de si por su familia y el bienestar de todos? Eso pensaba él cuando se encontraba en el altar. Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, El Heroe de Konoha, El salvador del mundo Shinobi.

El esposo de Hanabi Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto resulto de escribir hoy, asi que no se que tal quedo. Mis neuronas andan medio mal creo, ¡no me maten!<strong>

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
